Sorry, but Im in love you you
by Prince.Vegeta.1
Summary: Vegeta wont admit his real feelings for Goku to himself or any one , But one day Goku invites Vegeta to train with him since the Z fighters are going to go up against Cell. Something happens that you don't wan to miss with a shocking ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vegeta**_ \- " AHHH I need to get stronger, I need to surpass Kakarot. That bastard how can he possibly become a super saiyan before me Vegeta prince of all Saiyans. Plus I've probably had more training than him so how can this be!?" Vegeta says aloud while he's training. " Then again he does have amazing power and strength, and his Kamehameha wave is basically perfect, and he has a cute personality and beautiful eyes, and... **WHAT AM I SAYING!** " Vegeta continued to train trying to get Goku off of his mind. The Z fighters were preparing to fight Cell in a weeks time in the Cell Games that he made up. Anyone can join and try to defeat Cell.  
Several months after Freiza was defeated Vegeta and Bulma finally got together, then one thing led to another and eventually Vegeta called it quits. Ever since then all Vegeta could think about was training and Goku.  
After Vegeta was finished with training in the hyper-bolic time chamber he noticed his phone was ringing and it had 5 miss calls rom non other than Goku. 'Its either something really important, or really dumb.' Vegeta though as he was answering the phone. Then he said aloud, " Hello?" " Oh, hey Vegeta its Goku." he said in a cheerful tone. "Yeah I know, Kakarot what do what?" " Well I was wondering if we can train together tomorrow?" "T-Together?" Vegeta said a little timidly. " yeah well duh, your really strong and I need your help training. Plus it'll be fun training together since we never hang out." As Goku was talking to him Vegeta blushed really hard at what he was hearing, and was really glad no one was around to see him. "Alright I guess that will be ok." Vegeta finally said. "Yay, what time should I come over?" "Come around noon I guess." " Ok, I gotta go Ill see ya tomorrow bye." "Bye Kakarot." Vegeta then hung up the phone and went home to go to bed.  
The next day finally arrives and Vegeta ends up waking up pretty early around 7am. He gets up to make breakfast and the whole time he's cooking all he could think about was that Goku is going to come over today. 5 hours later noon is here and the doorbell rings right on time. Vegeta rushes to the door a little excitedly, then tries to calm down when he got near the door. When he opens it he sees Goku standing there. " Hey Vegeta, nice to see you." " Yeah you too." Vegeta replies. "So what's for lunch?" Goku asks. They both walk to the kitchen, pick something out to eat. Goku just sat down as Vegeta prepared lunch. When he finished cooking he set all the food down on the table , and they started to eat. "MMM, Vegeta this is amazing!" Goku says with food still in his mouth. " Thanks, but at least swallow your food before saying things please." Goku than swallows his food then says. "Sorry it was just really good. Did you learn it from Bulma or something?" " Why would I need to learn anything from that woman, Ill have you know that we are threw, and for a reason!" Vegeta lashes out. "Oh,... sorry to hear that." Goku says to Vegeta's unexpected response. "Its nothing really, its just she was being stupid and other stuff." " Yeah same here." Goku says. "What do you me Kakarot?" Vegeta asks. " Me and Chichi aren't together anymore either. She would never really let me train and just tried to change me, ya know." "That's ridiculous why would she change you your amazing the way you are! I-I mean that you have a great personality." Vegeta said really nervously thinking to himself 'Why in the would you ever say that, what the Fuck! Ok, ok calm down just,.. change the subject.' "Hey why don't we go train now, cause mi done eating and it looks like you are." " Sure, I'm always up for training." Goku replies to Vegeta.  
As Goku and Vegeta are on their way to the hyper-bolic time chamber Vegeta thinks to himself how relieved he is that Goku didn't take it the wrong way when Vegeta called Goku basically perfect. " Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something?" Goku said to Vegeta. " Y-Yeah I guess." 'please don't be about what I said earlier' Vegeta thinks to himself. " What did you mean when you said I'm amazing just the way I am?" Goku ask. " W-Well I meant that no one should change you cause your a cool dude, you know. Your not a total jack ass, and you know how to treat people." Vegeta says to answer Goku's question. As Vegeta looks over to Goku after a few seconds after responding he sees that Goku is blushing. When Vegeta sees this he also starts to blush, 'did I say something stupid or... cute?'. " Wow thanks Vegeta, I didn't know you were so kind. Usually you scream at me for messing up, I like this new you." Goku says smiling. Vegeta and Goku finally arrive at the look out after that awkward conversation. They both head up the hyper-bolic time chamber an d enter the huge empty room. After they enter the hyper-bolic time chamber Goku says " So ya ready to get started." After he says that Goku then turns into a super saiyan. " Hell yeah." Then Vegeta also turns super saiyan. They both fly up into the air, and Vegeta says" Alright Goku when I say 'Go' we fight, ok?" "Wait did you just call me Goku?" " Oh sorry it was an accident." Vegeta replies. " Its fine,.. I like how you called me by my Earth name,.. but I still don't mind when you call me Kakarot. Its kinds of a pet name for me from you, haha." " OK, ok I get it." Vegeta says while blushing. " Alright here we go, 3..2..1..GO!" As soon as Vegeta said 'Go' they both went at each other hard, swinging punches all around, trying to calculate when and were the best and most efficient place to punch is to take the other one down. Goku then breaks the fight and backs up to attempt the Kamehameha wave. " KA..ME.." Goku starts to say as he places his body in the stance the preform the wave. " HA...ME.." He almost gathers enough to preform the wave, then suddenly Vegeta disappears. " Where did he go?" Goku says still hanging on the Kamehameha wave. Vegeta then reappears right behind Goku striking him in his shoulder, making Goku loose the Kamehameha wave energy. Goku starts to fall to the ground but stops a few seconds before hitting the ground. Goku then flies to the ground standing there waiting till Vegeta comes back to fight again. Vegeta then suddenly appear right in front of Goku and tips him. As Goku is falling he held on the Vegeta's shirt pulling him down with him. As Vegeta opens his eyes he sees that Goku and him are both on the ground with him on top of Goku. They both stop fight and just start to look at each other ,as Vegeta blushes really hard he then thinks to himself ' Wow his eyes are beautiful up close, stop it you cant..love..I cant lie to myself any more, I like him. He's handsome, and I want him to be mine.' Slowly Goku puts his hand on Vegeta's cheek and pulls him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any characters mentioned, obviously

 _Italic = Thoughts_

Last time: Vegeta was invited by Goku do some training together before the Cell games. when they entered the Hyper-bolic time chamber they immediately started to train, they did want to waste any time. One thing led to another and Goku kissed Vegeta.

Sorry that I haven't posted in a while I was really busy with this thing called life... so here you all go the 2nd chapter hope you enjoy.

 **Goku-** _Did I just kiss him, no I couldn't have it was way to perfect, and he kissed me back, there's only one explanation its a dream. Yeah, it all makes since now the only way I would be confident enough to kISS Vegeta is because I dreaming, and tomorrow ill wake up and actually train with him. And if its a dream I say or do anything and it wont effect anyone._

"Vegeta before I wake up there's something I want to say, I-I like you a lot, and I've been waiting to kiss you even if this is just a dream." "Uh, Goku I hate to burst your bubble, but this isn't a dream, it s real life." As soon as Goku heard this his whole face turned solid red of embarrassment "Uh, it was a joke you see, haha I wanted to know your reaction if I said that and..a...yeah.." Goku said trying to cover up what he did. "Kakarot,...I've known you for quit some time, and...I know when your lying. " After Vegeta was done talking he leaned in close to Goku and kissed him on the lips. " Did you just..wait..what..haa?" " Kakarot I really like you too, and..I was hoping you were going to kiss me when we got close together, cause I wouldn't have the guts too." Goku pulled Vegeta back into another kiss hoping it would last longer this time, and it did.

With more passion they kissed each other, The larger saiyan then untucking Vegeta's shirt and placing his hand on his hip pulling Vegeta closer to his body. As he did that a soft moan came from Vegeta, "Ah.." " That was adorable" Goku said in response to Vegeta's moan. "Why do you say that do you want to hear it more?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Goku then pushed the smaller saiyans softly to the ground and got between his legs and said, " Yes, I do, but only if you'll let me" The smaller saiyans smirk soon then turned in to blushing at what Goku had said. The larger saiyan then slowly lowered his hand down past Vegeta's pants and right past the elastic on his underwear, barely touching it. Than another soft moan slipped out from between Vegeta's lips. "ah.." Goku then couldn't take it any more, he slipped his hand the rest of the way down and grabbed Vegeta's manhood. As Goku did this an even louder moan came from Vegeta again. "Ah...Kakarot." The larger saiyan then began to caress it out and down in a most pleasing rhythm. Vegeta then in the heat of the moment then took off his pants, and then so did Goku wanting to do the same. The larger saiyan then lowered his head down by the smaller saiyans manhood still holding on to it and caressing it. Goku then stopped for a second, and when he did Vegeta looked down at Goku he then felt a great deal of pleasure that he's never felt before. What he saw was that Goku has put it in his mouth as far as he could, and kept pulling in and out slowly and then gaining speed as he went. Vegeta has never felt this type of pleasure before, not even from Bulma. She always thought its was weird and disgusting. " AH..KAKAROT..AH..Mm..mm.." Goku still continuing as several minutes passed, then all of a sudden Vegeta says, " Ah..Kakarot..I'm..about to .." After Vegeta has said this Goku then stopped immediately.

"W-Why did you stop?" Vegeta asks. " Well we just started and I didn't want to end it yet, I still wanna do somethings with you." When Vegeta heard this he yet again blushed like crazy, and still yet loving the idea that Kakarot wants to do this type of stuff with him, not in a "I need to have sex cause I'm horny." way , but a " I love you so can I show you by doing this with you?" sort of way. "Kakarot, I was wondering if you wanted to..you don't have to, you can say no, but I was just wandering,...you know?" Vegeta ask in hoping to get a 'Yes'. "I know what?" Now Goku wasn't the smartest person around, especially when it came to this type of stuff. He has a very innocent mind, and mainly because the way he was raised by his Grandfather Gohan. "Kakarot, I swear I didn't know you were that hollow, ..huuh...I mean do..you wanna..have..sex...you don't have to...I mean.." Goku then cut off the struggling saiyan and surprisingly said, " Vegeta, yes I would love too..." Vegeta smiled as he heard the words coming from the saiyan he loved. " Oh, and Vegeta,..I knew what you were talking about the whole time I just wanted to hear it from you. I'm not that stupid. "

The larger saiyan said with a big smile across his face. He then softly pushed the smaller saiyan to the ground and spread his legs apart and got right in between them. "Vegeta, before we do this, I'm no expert or anything, but this might hurt for a minute." Goku said warning the smaller saiyan. "I know." The larger saiyan then slowly put his manhood in and started off at a slow pace. Mona coming from the larger saiyan but not the smaller one. He then started to pick up the pace, moans growing louder, and so was Vegeta's pain." Do you wanna stop?" Goku says still going and with concern for the one he loves. " No its ok, its getting better." As Goku continued Vegeta then finally felt pleasure. Goku then yet again went a little fast, hearing the moans of the smaller saiyan, he really liked it, and made him want to continue what he was doing. He then reached down below Vegeta and grabbed the others manhood, and caressed it as he did before. Vegeta's moan grew even louder, as Goku did so much to pleasure him. "Kakarot...mm..I cant hold it in any longer..I think..I'm..about..to..ah.." "Me too..." Goku said still going. "Kakarot you..you can go inside me..ah" "You always do say the cutest things at the most random times" Goku said to Vegeta. "ah..ah..mm...AH.." The larger saiyan then releasing himself into Vegeta, still holding and caressing the smaller's manhood, and soon after he came Vegeta did releasing all over the floor. Goku then pulled out of the smaller saiyan, with one last moan from each of them.

After they were done they then decided to walk over and lay on the bed. As they begin to pull up the sheets and lay down, they feel how comfy the bed is, Goku says "Damn we should have just walked ten feet and done it here, its soooo comfortable!" " Haha, Yeah that would have been nice, but it was perfect the way it was,...with you. " Vegeta said with a giant smile plastered across his face. Goku then smiled and blushed at what he had said giving him another kiss on the lips just because. They both soon drifted to sleep next to each other cuddling, like a married couple.

The next morning arrive, but not with a good morning awakening. Vegeta and Goku were woken up at 6:00 in the morning with a loud banging noise that sounded like it was coming from everywhere, and a loud voice yelling, " Goku..Vegeta..are you in there?! Hey, wake up!" The voice was very similar, very deep and masculine, with a distinct voice, it was obviously Piccolo. Vegeta then decides to get up, becoming very annoyed by the sound. Goku also decides to get up and follow him to the door.

As Vegeta opens the door he then screams, " WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT? TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP IN HERE, DO YOU MIND?" " Shut you loud mouth Vegeta you both have been in there for more than 15 minutes in real time that's more than a day inn the hyper-bolic time chamber." "I'm the loud mouth? All I could hear was your ear piercing voice while I was trying to sleep. " "What ,you wanna fight or something, cause ill really make you ears ring then." "Ahh, Piccolo that's not a smart idea. No offense, but he's a lot stronger than you, and almost as strong as me." Goku said fearing or the life of his Namekian friend. "Hey!" Vegeta says because Goku called him weaker. "Non taken, he was to chicken to do it anyways. " Piccolo says as he starts to walk away. Vegeta then runs up to him and says, " Why you little asshole.." while turning him around and punching him straight in the face. from the magnificent force from Vegeta's punch it knocked him out instantly. "Vegeta, I've already told you this before, only hurt people while training, or if there bad guys. " " Well this one deserved it." "Maybe..but still.

"What's with all the yelling?" Bulma says while running over here with Master Popo, Krillen, Dende, and Gohan. "Uhg, what are you dong up here?" Vegeta says with ignorance. "I have as much right to be here as you do Vegeta. Just because were not together doesn't mean I cant hang out with my friends. Plus I've known then longer, so Ha." He didn't say another word to her, he just turned and looked to Dende and said, " Take the other Namekian and heal him, and when he wakes up tell him to train hard cause he's never gonna do anything if he cat take a light punch." "T-That was a light punch?" " Yes it was." The small saiyan then started to walk away with Goku were no one could see then, no one even bothered to follow them, it was normal.

Goku then leaded over to give a quick kiss on Vegeta's lips when they were alone together, then said, " Alright Vegeta, I got to go home, and while I'm gone now showing off...I wanna be around to see it when you. " " Haha alright I wont Ill see you later love." Goku ten started to fly off then turned around to blow one last kiss at the small saiyan. As soon as Goku was out of sight, a small frown came upon Vegeta's face. _Did he really have to go back so soon. Why cant we just be together?_

Next Chapter: 'The Cell Games Begin' Will anyone die? Who will win?

IMPORTANT! Quick note-I'm looking for some Beta readers so anyone who wants to, please tell me soon. I will get to you asap


	3. Let the Cell Games Begin!

Disclaimer- i do not own DBZ or any character but i wish i did

note- i am so so so sooo sorry I haven't posted this story in a while ive been busy with life and also with a different story, but here it is now in all its glory.

Italic- thoughts

Its here..the day has finally come..the day that we finally fight Cell. That bastard of it wasnt for him i could be hanging out with Goku right now, him cuddling me in his big strong arms. Oh how i love him so much, but i cant entirely blame Cell, after all he is one of the main reason's were actually together now. If it wasn't for him, Goku wouldn't have asked me to train with him that day.. The day the me and him kissed, and got intimate. Alright, alright focus. Focus on saving the one you love and the ones you care for. I wonder who will die? Yamcha? Hopefully. Krillen? 99.9% possible. Goku? Nah probably not, i mean its Kakarot im thinking of, the same amazing guy who defeated Freiza in his final form! And he also beat me when I first came to earth just to kill him.

Vegeta's thoughts ripped through his mind as he was mentally preparing himself for what was about to come. As he was finally finished, also with getting dressed, he swiftly went to his kitchen and made himself a sandwich, and quickly ate it. As he was walking out of his house to leave he felt a high energy level headed straight for him, and fast. As the unknown object got close enough to figure out a silhouette, a familiar voice called out.

" Hey, Vegeta!" It was none other than his saiyan love Kakarot. Goku landed right in front of him placing his arm tight around the smaller prince. "Ah, ive missed you sooo much Vegeta!" "Ive missed you t-too, but i can't exactly breath right now." Immediately releasing Vegeta after the soft hard to understand words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry 'Geta I just got really excited seeing you." "Buts it's only been 3 days." Vegeta replied. "I know! That's way to long without you." After hearing Goku's words, the princes face then began to turn a bright shade of red all over. Then trying to avert his adorable blushing he quickly responded by, "Well we better get going now, before were late and Cell destroys the whole world." "Yeah your right lets go." Both of the saiyans then powered up and blasted into the sky at a tremendous speed, considering they were a whiles way from the fighting grounds.

On their way they find flying in the distance Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, and Master Roshi ( on Krillen's back of course.) "Hey Goku..and Vegeta?" "What's the matter do i have something on my face?" Vegeta responds sarcastically. "No, no its not that its just usually you come to fights alone, or even with Goku." "And?" "Ah, n-nothing, nothing at all." Yamcha said timidly scared to say the wrong thing to him. "Anyways..how much stronger have you two become? I mean with you two together i bet your unstoppable now!" "T-Together..what do you mean? Haha were not together!" "Kakarot he's talking about training, ya know, pow pow, kicking and punching?" "Oh right i knew that!" Goku responded with an embarrassed look striked across his face. "Anyways, i think we have come along way on more ways than one." Goku then looked over his should to look at his prince who then gave a cute, quick wink. "Hey i can see it up ahead!" Yamcha said. "Welp here we go." Tien responded.

As the men landed on the ground they saw that Bulma,Ch-Chi, and Gohan was there waiting for them. "Hey, well its about time you all got here!" Bulma said greeting the team. "DADDY!" Gohan shouted as he ran toward Goku arms wide, leaping towards a hug. "Gohan, hey buddy how have ya been?" "Oh, daddy ive missed you so much." "Haha, i missed you too." "Ah doesn't he live with you?" Tien asked from complete confusion. "No, not any more at least. Me and Chi-Chi divorced a little while ago, and I decided to move out," "Oh! Sorry man." Tien responded. "Eh its no big deal." Goku then turned around looking for his foe, and immediately spotted him. "So that green alien dude is Cell? He looks powerful." "But not a powerful as you! Right?" Krillen asked. "Mmm, maybe. I don't know, its hard to tell unless I actually fight him on the spot."

"HEY! Are we gonna fight or not? Are you saying your last words before you die?" "Haha, funny, but give me another minute." Goku responded. "Alright I guess i have to go now." "Good luck Goku!" Krillen said. "Yeah kill that mother fucker!" Yamcha followed. As Goku started to walk off he felt a tug on his gi and turn back around. It was Vegeta.

"Uhm, Kakarot, before you go out there.. I just wanted to say...n-never mind its not important, just don't die out there ok? I wont have a sparing partner that's strong enough to train with." Goku smiled at Vegeta, then. He pulled him in for a kiss. "Ah, dad?" Gohan asked. "WHAT!?" Bulma followed. Then everyone else just stood there and stared at the two lovers. As they broke their kiss all they saw was silent beings looking at them strangely like they've never seen someone one affectionate towards another.

"Uhm, care to explain?" Chi-Chi said softy. "Yeah cause what the fuck!?" Bulma followed with anger in her tone. "Well, idk..its just.." " Hyper-bolic time chamber." Piccolo said interrupting Goku mid-sentence. "Yeah, how did you know?" "Well considering that when i asked for you all to come out after a while, and Vegeta's bad mood, more than usual, I assumed right away that he was doing something important, and you were in there, so.." " Ok, that's enough of that, need i remind you there is a little kid here, and its none of your business!" "AHEM! Is the gay guy in the orange clothes just gonna stand there and make out with your boyfriend or, are you gonna save your planet?" Cell asked with furry. "Alright i really gotta go.. Oh and by the way, Vegeta?" "What?" "I love you." Goku then flew off several hundred feet towards Cell before anyone could react, and just left Vegeta there with a bright red face.

"So, your the great super saiyan ive heard all about? You don't look so super to me." "Yeah maybe not now but just wait, youll be begging om the ground for mercy." "Haha, doubt it. Anyways shall we begin or do you wanna kiss from the spikey hair freak first." "I guess well fight, but just know..i never pass up a chance to kiss Vegeta..unless..its to protect him." Goku said, then charging straight after the green alien.

Punches and kicks flying everywhere from both opponents, coming from left and right. Both dodging every single bow can't mind towards them. Then all of a sudden pain filled Gokus left side after a hard kick to the rib cage. "Ahg.." "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled out worried for his lover. "Im fine babe, just a little kick." "You sure you didn't take it that well?" Cell asked. "Yeah im sure, trust me i can take a lot mire pain than that..i am in my first form after all." Goku says d with a smirk planted across his face. "Interesting, how many forms do you have?" "Honestly i don't know, i do know i can become stronger. Anyways let continue." "Fine but don't complain or quite when im betting your ass." "Deal." And with that Goku disappeared leaving Cell research n his guard looking everywhere for the saiyan.

"Oh come now saiyan your giving up already? We talk about th- huh? AHHG!"

Cell screamed in pain as Goku suddenly appeared in front of him punch right true his stomach. "Haha i don't go down that easily." Cells skin where the wound was then started to heal back together like it never happened. "What? How? Huh?" Goku questioned. "Well if you haven't noticed yet, im not human or come from this putrid planet, im an evolved type of species."

Then once again they went at it, Goku slowly losing strength. And energy. "Ha you what cell? I think im gonna have to use my second form, its what we like to call a super saiyan." "Oh thank god, for a second i thought you were bluffing about the whole 'super duper great and powerful almighty saiyan warrior' hopefully its as powerful as you say cause i'm starting to get bored." "Just you wait." Then Goku flew back to the ground and Cell followed.

"What are they doing?" Bulma asked aloud. "I don't know but it's definitely something different." Krillen replied. When Goku then landed on the rock solid ground he took several steps back and put his hand close to his hips but not touching, clenching his fist tight. Then all of a sudden a huge energy spike filled the air and everyone felt it. "Grrrahhhhhhhh..." Goku let out as he started to raise his power level. "AHHHH..!" "He's raising his power level!" Yamcha said. "He's trying to go super saiyan." Piccolo said from the back.

"Your wrong Namekian. He's not trying...he is." Vegeta replied to Piccolo. "AHHH!" His energy then turning to light, visible light, bright yellow all around him, almost like he's glowing. Slowly his hair fades in to yet another bright yellow color, signifying he accomplished becoming a super saiyan.

"Well i do say i am impressed, you are a lot stronger than I imagined,..but will it be enough?" "He's bluffing right? He's got to be no ones stronger that super Goku! Right?" Yamcha said. "You never know, until you meet and engage with someone, you never truly know someone's power till you actually go at it." Then once more Cell and Goku fight again, this time giving it all they got.

"KAAA..." Goku said placing his hand together. "No, he's not..." Vegeta said thinking to himself. "MEEE.." Then he placed his hands to his hips still together. "KAKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Vegeta asked afraid for everyone's life. "I've got no other choice! HAAA.." "KAKAROT YOULL HIT IS ALL, HES IN OUR PATH! DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?" "Just trust me please! MEEEE..." "GOKU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! STOP WHAY YOUR DOING!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Chi-Chi im not your husband anymore and im tired of you bossing me around like im 3, so just..SHUT UP!" "GOKU PLEASE DONT DO THIS!" Krillen said. "Kakarot, what ever your about to do..do it..i trust in you with my life." "WHAT?" Bulma shouted. "Thank you Vegeta." Goku said softy with a smile in his face. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Then Goku pushed his hand forward releasing a powerful energy blast toward Cell and Goku's friends. Afraid for their lives the scream to the top of their lungs. Looking up they noticed that Cell had disappeared out of their way. "Its gonna hit us." Bulma pointed out. "Were all gonna die."

Goku then lifted his hands in a struggling matter as the blast followed going from straight towards his friends to the sky were Cell had been. Cell completely unaware of the situation looked down to see a bright light headed towards him. "What? NO! AHHH-!"

Finally the blast obliterated him into hundreds of tiny pieces. Goku gasping for air out of exhaustion said, "F-Finally." He then flew back to the ground to the others.

"Hey." He said. "Goku you did it haha i know you could buddy!" Krillen shouted headed for a hug. "Yeah go Goku!"Yamcha folowed. "Woooo!" Bluma shouted from the back. "Congrats babe." Vegeta said heading towards Goku, as krillen moved from his hug. Goku then rapped his arms around his small sayian prince pulling him in tight, then in for a sweet kiss.

Then out from the distance a voice arose.

"Hehehe, you really thought i was finished did ya?"

Goku separated from his lover and replied, "Cell, figured you weren't that easily beaten. Well time for round two." As Goku arise from the ground once again he felt a tug on his leg almost pulling him down.

"Oh no, your not going back there." "But 'Geta i got to defeat him." "Ill take of it." "No i wont let you, i don't want you getting hurt. " Goku said out of concern. "How do you think i felt, with you out there getting all beat up, and slowly getting weaker? It was painful not being able to do anything." "What about a zen zu bean." Krillen suggested.

"That would be a great suggestion Krillen only that there isn't any left." "Ahh, what do you mean?" "Well on my way to Vegeta's house i thought i should stop at Master Korin's house, but he said he didn't have any." "Well isn't that just fantastic." Vegeta commented. "Well, Goku there's only one other option." Krillen said knowing what Goku would do. "No I'm not letting Vegeta go fight." "Ok first off, you don't control me, sorry. And second we don't exactly have a lot of time and your all banged up so i have to." Goku sighed. "Alright fine..but as long as you promise me one thing, please stay alive." Vegeta then started to float up towards the sky and as he was bout to take off he said, "Don't worry babe I got this."

He then ascended towards Cell to start the beginning of round 2. "Its about damn time you figured it out. I was just about to destroy you both while you were distracted." Cell said once Vegeta flew to his height. "Tisk, tisk Cell. Didn't your mother ever tell you to play fair?" "I never had parents if you didn't know by now, I raised myself, all alone. But I think I did a good job considering what I did to that pretty boy of yours." Slight rage filled Vegeta's face as he referenced Goku. "Well at least I have a man." Vegeta said. "Touché, small man, touché." "Alright now you've crossed the line. NO ONE CALLES ME LITTLE MAN AHHHH!"

Vegeta screams as he rushes into battle with Cell.

Flashes of light and glimpses is all you could see. They were fighting at almost lightning speed, trying so hard to land a punch on the other. Swinging their fist left and right, kicked their legs up and down. They both then stopped for a moment to breathe. You could hear then inhaling and exhaling the oxygen going in and out if their bodies.

"Say, Vegeta you aren't half bad, if I do say so myself." "Gee thanks, that means so much coming from the likes of you." Vegeta replied. "Well you obviously could be better." "What do you mean?" A small smirk then planted across Cells face, "All you need is a.. A little motivation."

He then turned to look straight at Goku and raising his right hand, "Cell?" He then turned his head to look at Vegeta, "This is what I meant."

And with that a bright light appeared and pierced Goku right in his heart. As the light faded Vegeta looked down, and saw only what could be described as the most horrific sight imaginable.

Vegeta rushed down to a crowd of people surrounding Goku. He landed only 20 feet away and sprinted the rest of the way pushing his friend out of the way to only see a massive hole in Goku's body. Goku barely clinging to life saw Vegeta over top of him holding him tight.

"Hey, Vegeta." He said very faint. "Kakarot its gonna be alright, w-well make sure you'll survive. Bulma do you have anything?" She was silent knowing even if she did, it wouldn't be able to do any help with a gaping hole that big. "SHIT!" "Hey Vegeta ill be alright. Ill just train with king kai." "No dint you say that to me, Goku I cant loose you.." "Haha you said my name." "What? Oh..haha right I guess I did." "But I still love it when you call me Kakarot, its like a special name if you know what I mean." "Wow, Kakarot even at the most crucial times, you can still be an idiot." There was a short pause of complete silence between everyone. "Vegeta. T-there's something I need to tell you before..you know.." "What is it?" Vegeta asked. "Well I wanted to say this to you the other day ,but I guess this is a little bit of a more better time." Another short pause arose. Then Goku broke it once more.

"Vegeta, I-I love you.. A lot..with all my heart. There's just something about you that just completely attracts me to you, I haven't quit figured it out yet but, yeah." Vegeta looked straight into his eyes, as his own started to grow wider. "I love you too Kakarot." And with that a smile planted on Goku's face, as his last breathe left his mouth.

Tears filling up Vegeta's eyes as a few fell unto Goku. He stood up releasing Goku from his tight grip and looked straight up the Cell and screamed, "Y-You'll pay for this, I'm going to destroy you, I'm going to tear you limb from limb, atom by atom. And I won't rest, and I wont sleep until your dead!"


End file.
